


Дискотека в аду

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, POV / Points of View, POV First Person, RPF, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Когда ты начинаешь все с нуля, плюнув на бэкграунд Легенды рока, когда твоя молодая подруга - еще и эксцентричный кинорежиссер, а друзья рядом не менее странные, чем ты, можно ожидать неприятностей от жизни.Но ты остаешься собой и делаешь свое дело, даже если при этом приходится противостоять целому миру.Между тем, неприятности все продолжают расти и расти, постепенно увлекая в воронку отчаяния и ужаса.И этот зловещий круг понемногу смыкается.
Relationships: Gleb Samoylov/Konstantin Bekrev, Gleb Samoylov/Valeriya Gai Germanika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Творческий вечер

_Мы нарушаем запреты,_   
_Хоть психоаналитик не советовал это._   
_Я совсем не уверен, что я нуждаюсь в советах._   
_Н. Елисеев, Nikel_

«Все ваши страхи – внутри вас. Снаружи ничего нет», – сказала мне психотерапевт в крайний мой визит к ней.  
Задача психиатров – реабилитировать этот мир. И показать, что мир-то нормальный, а все больное, темное, жестокое – исключительно плод твоего воображения. Ты сам плохой, больной и жестокий. И сам делаешь себе хуже.  
И никому не докажешь, что тебе плохо ото всего этого. Плохо просто на физическом уровне.  
Кардиолог посылает тебя к неврологу, невролог пошлет к психотерапевту, психотерапевт пошлет к психологу, а психолог пошлет тебя к черту.

По обе стороны от машины в окнах бежали леса. Их уже начало заволакивать серым вечерним сумраком. Изредка где-то сбоку выныривал белый дорожный указатель или красные глаза бензоколонки.  
Магнитола в Ауди не работала, плеер сдох, едва мы отъехали от Москвы, и все, что мне оставалось в дороге – попытаться немного поспать.

Никогда не знаешь, когда разверзается эта пропасть между тобой и окружающим миром. В раннем детстве ты вроде бы ощущаешь себя его частью. По крайней мере так кажется, поскольку вообще себя слабо тогда осознаёшь.  
Странное различие растет из глупостей, мелочей. Ты почему-то не умеешь шнуровать ботинки и вечно путаешься, где право, где лево. Можешь заплутать по дороге домой даже в знакомом месте.  
И ты бы ни в жизнь не обратил на такую ерунду внимания. Но что-то помимо твоей воли растет, ширится, крепнет. И вот те плиты асфальта, стыки меж которыми ты так старательно обходил, окончательно разъехались. Ты остаешься на одном островке, а другие люди – по ту сторону.  
И, может, так тому и быть.

Мы свернули куда-то, мотор заглох, и машина остановилась. Я неохотно приоткрыл глаза, все еще не поднимая головы со спинки сиденья. Видимо, мы заехали на заправку или куда-то еще.  
Меня медленно заполняло раздражение. Эта остановка тормозила мои мысли, не давала им течь так же свободно и непринужденно, как до этого.  
Водитель вышел и хлопнул дверцей. Таушканов спереди обернулся ко мне, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту салона.

\- Глеб, просыпайся. Мы уже приехали.  
\- Это что, здесь?

Небольшой клуб где-то на окраине города легко можно было пропустить, если не знать о его существовании.  
Мы вошли в гримерку. На столе – райдерные сигареты, вода и пакеты какого-то сока. Выглядело все слишком казенно. Сигареты лежали блоком, запакованные и нераспечатанные. Я достал свою початую пачку, закурил и зябко повел плечами. После теплого салона машины тут казалось прохладно.  
«Бон Аква» - значилось на каждой бутылке. Перед пресс-конференцией этикетки бы содрали. На творческий вечер можно было и так.  
За рядами минералки робко спряталось темное стекло бутылки «Джека Дэниелса». Я взял виски и начал молча открывать.

\- Тебе еще читать.  
\- Мне не читать, а удавиться хочется.

Я прикрыл глаза. Перед закрытыми веками почему-то продолжала бежать дорога. Деревья, дымка, серость, покосившиеся дома… И в этих домах наверняка живут люди… После стольких часов в машине слегка кружилась голова.  
Где-то за стеной находится зал. Туда тоже через полчаса придут какие-то люди. Перед ними нужно будет выступать.  
Я налил немного виски в толстый стеклянный стакан. Сделал несколько глотков, опершись спиной о стол. Над входом, почти под самым потолком, висел какой-то плакат.

Я подошел к диванчику в углу комнаты и сел. Наклонившись, поднял прислоненную рядом гитару. И в задумчивости стал перебирать струны.  
Если играть на гитаре, то черный лак на указательном пальце скалывается. Это некрасиво, но можно сделать вид, что это просто такая фишка.  
Я почти успокоился. Тепло приятно струилось по телу, добралось до ступней ног, казалось, навеки заледеневших в ботинках.  
Когда паника перед выступлениями достигала пика и становилась невыносимой, я всегда говорил себе, что сейчас просто не буду выходить на сцену. Отменю выступление. Не стану петь. До концерта остается час, но это ничего не значит. Ведь я же не собираюсь его играть... Как ни странно, это иногда помогало.

Таушканов подошел и легонько хлопнул меня по плечу.

\- Ну все, давай. Начинаем.

***

Вчерашнюю дорогу назад я помнил размыто. Было уже за полночь.  
Темнота объяла собою все несовершенство мира, и теперь его можно было переносить. На пустынной трассе водитель выжимал из машины все возможное. Мы неслись вперед.  
Но даже этого было мало. Хотелось только одного – двигаться дальше. Ехать так вечно.  
Я дремал, периодически проваливаясь в полусон. Потом снова открывал глаза и смотрел сквозь боковое стекло на пролетающие мимо светляки огней.  
Я странно чувствовал себя живым. Словно это движение, как бег крови по венам сообщало мне энергию.

***

\- Ну, в общем как-то так, - Снейк закрыл ноутбук, в который смотрел последние два часа, легонько побарабанил по столу пальцами и ободряюще окинул нас взглядом.  
\- После презентации поедем с вами в тур. Думаю, вы уже соскучились. Ах да, еще насчет конца мастеринга...  
\- Кость… Ну ладно, Глебс у нас всю ночь стихи читал, но ты-то чего спишь?..

Бекрев вяло дремал на диванчике. Он сидел, почти не шевелясь, только грудь его еле заметно поднималась и опускалась. Казалось, я чувствую его дыхание.  
Справа от меня сонно прикорнул Аркадин.  
Меня тоже слегка клонило в сон. Сентябрь выдался совсем летним. В теплом воздухе студии было немудрено разомлеть.

\- Да, что там по мастерингу? – Костя неожиданно вздрогнул и слегка подался вперед, усаживаясь поудобнее и вытаскивая из-под себя ногу.  
Хакимов расплылся в лучезарной улыбке.  
\- Все отлично. Могу вас порадовать. Работу заканчивают. К середине месяца, думаю, послушаем уже на носителе.  
\- Да, Глеб. Мы выбили одно маленькое интервью для Rolling Stone. С фотосессией. Расскажешь там им про группу, про альбом… Все, что посчитаешь нужным, в общем. Мы, конечно, проект далеко не медийный… - Снейк криво улыбнулся в сторону, - но как-то контактировать с прессой надо. Хотя бы выборочно. С некоторой…  
\- Ну, как говорится, «Всем спасибо, все свободны!»

Эта фраза из анекдота про колонию несовершеннолетних поминалась у нас часто. Там ее произносил преподаватель.

Улицу покрывали желтые опавшие кленовые листья.  
Во дворе я увидел Бекрева, который почему-то не спешил уходить. Он курил, прислонившись к железной ограде. Я безотчетно подошел к нему, остановился и тоже достал свои «Мальборо».  
Костя прищурился. Солнечные лучи светились в его волосах, и без того мелированных.

Когда Костя стоял вот так где-нибудь со своими дурацкими женскими сигаретами, он напоминал мне мальчика-ботанчика, какие всегда есть в старших классах. «В нашей школе… За такое били, причем больно…»  
Такие мальчики вечно пытаются стать «плохими», надеясь, что их тогда будут меньше бить, и они сольются с компанией. Обычно, безрезультатно.  
Только их начинают бить еще и дома, родители.  
Притом что я точно знал, что Костя не такой. Он вовсе не паинька и не лапочка, у него к его тридцати годам уже очень много всего было, и в голове масса своих заморочек.  
Но у меня всегда срабатывал какой-то древний инстинкт, и мне хотелось его поддразнивать.

\- Как прошел вечер? Дима говорит, что что-то не получилось.  
\- Да, скверно, - легко согласился я.

Он вопросительно взглянул на меня.

Я щелкнул зажигалкой.

\- Костя, я ведь не дурак, я понимаю, какой сейчас век на дворе. Ну, может, и дурак, но не настолько, - усмехнулся я. – Я понимаю, что сейчас все эти стихи никому нафиг не нужны. Люди приходят посмотреть на меня, послушать песни. Видят гитару – и радуются. «О, он петь будет, может, из «Агаты» что-то споет!» А как им объяснить, что я ничего из нее петь не хочу, и вообще ничего петь не хочу?! Я на концертах напелся. Мне бы хотелось, как в прошлом веке, когда собирались поэты и читали свои произведения… Вчера один парень-зритель пришел, сидел. И ты знаешь, чего он весь вечер делал? Копался в своем телефоне. Даже головы ни разу не поднял. А потом этот телефон у него еще и зазвонил.  
\- Ну, может, его просто девушка с собой привела. Вот ему и было не интересно.  
\- Да что ты знаешь о девушках, Костя! Молчи, - мне нравилось смотреть, как он смущенно смеется и краснеет.

На этот раз повезло. Он заслонил рукой переносицу, подрагивая от смеха. На щеках его выступила краска, и даже уши немного порозовели.

\- Люди смеются, шепчутся, разговаривают. У всех мобильники звонят. Все пьяные, всем не до стихов. Ну как я в такой обстановке буду читать, скажи? У них ни к кому уважения нет, ни ко мне, ни к Вертинскому.

Во мне снова стало подниматься раздражение. Бекрев был слишком отстранен, слишком благодушен. Он не мог меня понять.  
Я нарочно заговорил более резко и жестко.

\- Кончать надо, наверное, со всеми этими вечерами. Одни нервы от них. Потом еще Дима ругается, если я глотну чего немного перед началом.

На кончике сигареты навис пепел. Я сшиб его и глубоко затянулся.

\- Вот ты волнуешься, когда выходишь на сцену?  
Костя пожал плечом. В нем снова проскользнуло что-то трогательно-наивное.  
\- Немного.  
\- А я – не немного. Я боюсь каждый раз дико. Страшно. Особенно вот так, когда никого из вас рядом нет. И все внимание людей – ко мне одному. Все смотрят только на меня. Мне тогда сгинуть куда-нибудь хочется.  
\- Я бы мог выступать с тобой вместе, - неожиданно предложил Бекрев.  
\- И что бы ты там делал? Ходил по рядам с шапкой?  
\- Мог бы, например, аккомпанировать тебе. Играл бы на клавишах, когда ты поёшь. Это была бы уже такая мини-акустика. Да и тебе было бы поохотней.

Костя затушил сигарету и оторвался от ограждения.

\- Ну, ты смотри. А то я уже поговорил со Снейком… Он вроде не против такого варианта. Пойте, говорит.

  
Я недоверчиво качнул головой. Вот как. Отлично. Почему-то я узнавал обо многих вещах в группе в последнюю очередь.


	2. Поездка

_Сначала было прикольно,_   
_Но потом все поняли: нам конец,_   
_Мы в бермудском треугольнике –_   
_Чебоксары, Челябинск, Череповец._   
_«План Ломоносова»_

Где-то вдалеке горело зеленым слово «Москва». На путях стояла темная масса поезда.  
Асфальт мокро светился. Последние отдельные пассажиры бесплотно проскальзывали к составу.  
Хакимов с техниками был уже на месте. Коротко кивнув друг другу, мы разошлись по вагонам. Слава богу, у меня было отдельное купе. Ехать с кем-то сейчас оказалось бы свыше моих сил.

Поезд глухо вздрагивал и останавливался.  
За окнами тянулась бесконечная масса лесов. Темнота без единого проблеска. Временами из нее вдруг выскальзывали одинокие фонари. Стоило с ними поравняться, каждый бил в лицо ярким белым светом, словно лампа на допросе. Под веками резало. Я глухо стонал, ругался и пытался натянуть на голову одеяло.  
Спать в поездах очень скверно. Хотя, казалось бы, для этого созданы все условия. Но это делает ситуацию только еще более издевательской. Вот постеленная постель, вот мерное сонное покачивание вагонов – но тебе не спится. Ты почему-то не можешь уснуть.  
Я провалился в беспамятство часа в четыре утра. Когда ничего другого человеку не остается, только уснуть или умереть.

Когда я открыл глаза, в окнах было уже светло.  
Поезд медленно шел, мерно покачиваясь, а потом остановился. Я накинул куртку и вышел на перрон.  
За ночь посвежело. Приходилось поеживаться от холода. Я достал сигареты.  
Над путями занимался рассвет. Небо болезненно алело. Красное солнце всходило на востоке в гуще уродливых облаков, похожих на раковую опухоль.

В первых утренних лучах напротив виднелось здание вокзала. Я прищурился. Какой это был город?  
Все города похожие. И все одинаково скверные. В какой-то момент перестаешь понимать, в каком конкретно ты сейчас находишься. Думаешь – в одном, а на самом деле – совсем в другом. Потом спохватываешься, но не чувствуешь сильной разницы.

Я вернулся и лег на смятую постель. Поезд вздрогнул и медленно тронулся. За окнами медленно поплыли привокзальные здания. Нужно было поспать, уснуть еще немного. Но я знал, что уже не получится.

Я слез с полки, вытащил дорожную сумку и склонился над ней на корточках. С собой среди прочих вещей у меня лежала бутылка виски.  
Пить с утра было бы, пожалуй, не самой лучшей затеей. Можно считать, что еще ночь.

N-ск встретил движением и шумом. Гул отражался от мраморных стен вокзала. И свет горящих люминесцентных ламп резал глаза.  
Нам навстречу шла толпа людей с какими-то пакетами и котомками. Видимо, объявили посадку на пригородную электричку.  
Стражи порядка провожали всех неодобрительным взглядом. Мне интуитивно казалось, что сейчас ко мне подойдут, как бывало уже неоднократно.  
Снейк, по-моему, понял, что я чувствую.

\- Стой спокойно, - наклонился он ко мне.

Я тоскливо смотрел в окно подъехавшего такси. Оно должно было доставить нас в гостиничный номер на двух человек, с душем и телевизором. Так, по крайней мере, значилось в брошюре.

***

В номере действительно был телевизор.  
Он, кажется, пережил все девяностые и застал даже Советский союз. Пульта я не нашел и включил его кнопками под экраном.  
На всех каналах была реклама.  
Жевательная резинка, корм для кошек, йогурт.  
Новый чизбургер из «Макдональдс». Ломтики сыра плавились между котлетами. Я слегка передернулся от каких-то воспоминаний.  
Усталый больной полярник высыпал в стакан порошок «Колдрекса». Пузырьки поднимались в воде, растворялись. Наполняли все вкусом лимона и ментола. Он пил и сразу выздоравливал. Интересно, у меня у самого не температура?..  
По экрану поехал какой-то шикарный автомобиль бизнес-класса. Он шел сначала по снежной равнине, потом переключился на скоростную городскую магистраль.  
Но все эти роскошные виды были только фоном к нему самому. Богатство и удобство. Апофеоз успеха, состоятельности и комфорта.

Вот так. Просто потребляйте. И тогда, может быть, продвинетесь по этой пищевой цепи от дерьмовой молодежной еды до дорогой тачки.

Я вспомнил наш матричный форум. И комментарии на нем.  
Сейчас я уже почти не читал их. Но в первое время заходил посмотреть, что пишут люди. В памяти почему-то всплыл комментарий одной пользовательницы.  
«Да чем ему она вообще не угодила, эта Система?» - досадливо восклицала она. И тут же, в соседней теме, хвасталась, что купила себе новые сапоги.  
Эта женщина не могла меня понять. Хоть, наверное, и слушала мои песни.  
Я выключил звук и откинулся на кровать.

***

Я услышал скрип открывающейся двери и чьи-то шаги.  
Снейк вошел, заканчивая разговор по телефону.

\- Орги на местах артачатся, - нажимая отбой на смартфоне, словно бы счел должным объяснить он.  
\- Просят хотя бы на афишах каким-то образом указать «Агату». Я говорю – какого черта, мы ведь не собираемся исполнять ее песни. А они – все равно, это привлечет людей. Иначе рискуют просто не продать билеты…  
Новые лица сейчас никому не нужны. Всем подавай старые рожи. По мнению агентов, по крайней мере. Народ-то, может, от этих рож уже и тошнит... Вот уж не думал, что гастроли новой группы будут даваться таким боем.

Я сдавленно застонал.

\- Вечно ты о проблемах ничего слушать не хочешь. Отыграем в ноябре презентацию, куда в тур поедешь?

Я закинул назад руку и провел тыльной стороной по покрывалу. Рука была горячая, а покрывало – прохладное. Это было приятно.

\- Думают, что мы будем выступать с репертуаром «Агаты Кристи». Соглашаются радостно. Когда говоришь им, что нет… Всё. Сникают сразу. «Мы рассмотрим ваше предложение… Конечно, ваше предложение было бы для нас интереснее…»

Под руку попалась подушка. Я подтащил ее, смял и прижал к голове.

\- Какое им, твою мать, еще нужно предложение? Могут приехать и отсосать у меня.  
\- Господи, ты совсем пьяный, – устало выдохнул Снейк. – Пойди сходи в душ. Или поспи. Еще часика два можно…  
\- Хотя нет, - поднеся к виску руку с сигаретой, деловито добавил он. – Ото сна тебя еще хуже развезет.

Дима был свой человек.  
Но сейчас он почему-то меня раздражал.

Я развернул подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом.

\- Уйди, а?

Из-под ткани вышло немного глухо.

Воцарилась тишина. Я понял, что остался в номере один.  
Я вытащил из кармана штанов телефон.

\- Лера?

Я непроизвольно улыбнулся, кажется, первый раз за день, услышав ее голос.

\- Я? Во Владимире… Ой, то есть нет. В Твери, кажется. Да вообще неважно.  
\- Ну, есть немного… Чего, заметно?

Я пьяно засмеялся. Но очень скоро смех скомкался и замер в груди чем-то горьким. Тягучая тоска вновь подползала к горлу.  
Я продолжал машинально шарить рукой по кровати. Рука наткнулась на что-то, что оказалось пачкой сигарет.  
Осторожно прижимая плечом телефон, я вытащил одну и закурил.

\- Сегодня концерт… Вечером.

Я повернулся, ища, куда стряхнуть пепел.  
Она показалась мне далеко, слишком далеко. Я едва различал ее голос в трубке.  
Мне казалось, что едва я с ней поговорю, едва услышу ее, и мне будет легче. Теперь искорка этой надежды стремительно угасала.

\- Ну ладно, давай.  
\- Моня? Ему тоже передай привет.

Я отсоединился. И с тоской несколько секунд глядел на погасший экран. От звонка стало еще только хуже.  
Виски закончилось. Внизу я, кажется, видел где-то бар.

***

Мне казалось, что я почти не пьян. Ну, может быть, только немного. Но если я буду держать себя в руках, то никто ничего не заметит. Ведь я же смогу себя контролировать.

Чуть пошатываясь, я подошел к стойке и взялся за крепление. Но отцепить его не получилось. Микрофон вылетел у меня из рук и со стуком упал на пол.

Я нагнулся его поднять и чуть удержался на ногах сам. Зал отозвался смехом. Где-то на галерке испуганно взвизгнула пара девчонок. Уже давно каждое мое движение вызывало оживление и шум аудитории.

Зрители смеялись сначала неловко, сдержанно. Потом все более в открытую, нагло и громко.

Голова медленно и противно кружилась. Сознание отъезжало куда-то, все вокруг плыло. Перед глазами еще маячила картинка клуба, словно кадр кинохроники. Но я был уже где-то далеко.  
Теперь я уже понимал, что я чертовски пьяный. Но мне было глубоко наплевать.

Внутри кипела злость. Мне хотелось напоследок сказать или сделать что-то.  
Треснуть гитару об сцену.

\- Да ну вас всех к черту! Дебилы, уроды… До свидания.

***

Я проснулся утром в какой-то казенной комнате. Низковатый потолок, непривычные бежевые занавески на окнах. Постепенно приходя в себя, я с трудом осознал, что это гостиница, где мы остановились накануне вчера вечером.

Болела голова. Подташнивало. Противно, но не смертельно; в таких случаях всегда знаешь, что тебя не вырвет. Я скосил глаза. На другой кровати сидел Снейк. Я поднес руку тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу, пытаясь заслониться не то от головной боли, не то от Хакимова.

Но Дима уже поднялся и шел ко мне.

\- Глебыч, живой?

Он присел на краешек моей кровати.

\- Ну что хоть это такое вчера было-то?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ну так в Интернете посмотри, - мелко, нехорошо засмеялся Снейк; голос у него был как всегда приятный. – Там уже везде есть. А где пока нет, так скоро выложат.

\- Что, полежишь еще?

Я кивнул.

\- Ну, лежи тогда. Только не долго, мы в двенадцать уже съезжаем.

Снейк легонько дружески хлопнул меня по ноге, поднялся и вышел из номера. Дверь за ним закрылась.


	3. Истерика

_Нас с тобой никогда не спасут, нас с тобой._   
_Отвернуться к стене – слезы льются рекой._   
_«Мумий Тролль»_

Я долго не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Но будить обитателей дома звонком или стуком не хотелось. Наконец я вошел в коридор. Навстречу мне выбежала собачка. Но когда я опустился на корточки погладить ее, она вся как-то сжалась и засеменила из комнаты. Видимо, от меня сильно пахло алкоголем. Собаки это всегда чувствуют. Как и женщины.

Оказавшись в квартире, я бросил сумку и прислонился лбом к стене. Перед глазами в темноте коридора летали мелкие светящиеся точки. И маячил один зеленоватый сгусток, словно после того, как долго смотришь на спираль горящей лампочки. Стремясь избавиться от наваждения, я тряхнул головой. Пошарил по стене и щелкнул выключателем.  
Прихожую залил слепящий свет. Все еще подслеповато щурясь, я вошел в комнату.

Лера сидела на полу перед кроватью, обняв колени. Рядом на полу стоял стакан с чем-то темным на дне и продолговато белели сигареты.  
Я позвал ее.  
Плечи ее дрожали, голос сорвался, когда она заговорила. Я понял, что она плачет.  
Я неловко опустился рядом на колени.

\- Господи, ну что ты? Что случилось?

Она уже рыдала в голос.

\- Я ужасная, Глеб… Я, наверное, самая ужасная на свете. Меня никто не любит! Все меня ненавидят, эти тонны грязи каждый раз… в мой адрес. Как будто я убила их детей… Я такая грязная… Я чувствую себя такой грязной…

Она взяла с пола пачку и попыталась закурить. Длинная тонкая сигарета дрожала в пальцах, у нее не получалось. Я достал свою зажигалку и, зажав теплый металл в ладони, щелкнул колесиком.  
Лера затянулась жадно несколько раз, закашлялась и обессиленно благодарно прильнула к моему плечу.  
Мы сидели на полу.  
Она уже не всхлипывала.

Я придвинулся ближе и обнял ее, нежно гладя по спине.

\- Ну, Лера, Лера!.. Не плачь, все хорошо…

Я говорил наугад, сам не понимая, что я говорю.  
Человек все равно не вникает в такой момент в твои слова. Он слышит только интонацию, тембр, сам посыл, и, может быть, успокаивается.  
Я продолжал ласкать ее, шепча что-то на ухо.  
Она расслабилась в моих руках. Но я еще ощущал, как нервно колотится ее сердце. Это наполняло меня нежностью. Мы опустились вниз, на паркет.  
Она тихо стонала.  
А потом в квартире все стихло. Мы лежали в темноте, глядя на полоску света из-за дверей.  
И на глаза мне тоже набежали слезы.


	4. В «Жан-Жаке»

_В воздухе драка,_   
_В салонах «Жан-Жака»_   
_Стихи и Беллини, и маски Пьеро…_   
_Н. Елисеев_

В «Жан-Жаке» было шумно, накурено. Сигаретный дым голубоватой пеленой стоял в воздухе. В глазах рябило от черно-белой плитки пола.  
Лера уже много выпила. Она была не в духе. Но даже мартини не могло повысить ей настроение. Ее сегодня раздражали все посетители. Видя кого-то знакомого, она всякий раз наклонялась ко мне и сквозь музыку громко шептала о нем что-нибудь едкое.

Мимо прошел, не обращая на нас никакого внимания, молодой мужчина. Впрочем, на какую-то долю секунды он обернулся в нашу сторону, поправляя выбившуюся прядь длинных волос. Но, кажется, не заметил ни меня, ни Германики. В ухе его блеснула сережка.

\- Посмотри на этого придурка в белой рубашке. Николас…

Я несколько раз слышал эту фамилию. Не помню, в связи с чем.

\- Режиссер, – пояснила она. – Снял «Обетование», видел?

Я покачал головой.  
Последнее время я редко что-то смотрел из кино. Но не видеть по крайней мере афиш на каждом углу было трудно.

\- Проклятый придурок! – она провожала режиссера взглядом с ненавистью. – И ведь ему, ты представляешь, дали приз на прошлом фестивале. За ту его псевдопатриотическую херню. Такой отстой снял, сволочь, мне от нее блевать хотелось... А чего б ему не снимать, когда спонсирует-то, знаешь, кто? Вот. А тут мучайся, клепай что-то на коленке, на какие хочешь шиши… И после всего этого он еще в интервью обо мне высказался – мол, Германика снимает говно! Да, блин, так прямо и сказал! Мудак чертов… Никогда в жизни ему этого не прощу.  
Она затушила сигарету в пепельнице, яростно ввинтив в дно окурок. Словно представляла себе, что прижигает им руку или глаз своего недруга.  
Взгляд ее был жестокий, холодный. Темная помада на губах выглядела почти черной.

Когда Лера злилась, она становилась очень сексуальна. Я протянул руку, приобняв ее за обнаженные плечи и пытаясь прижать к себе. Но она не отозвалась. Она напряженно продолжала, отвернув голову, смотреть в дальний конец зала, где сейчас маячила светлая фигура режиссера.  
Я легонько стиснул ее предплечье. И поднялся освежиться.

Когда у тебя близорукость, ты не видишь себя уже с двух шагов в зеркале. Чтобы осмотреть лицо, приходится приникать почти к самой поверхности. Это слегка походит на очную ставку.  
Я немного постоял, прислонившись лбом к холодной стене. Плеснул воды себе на лицо. С усилием проморгался и вышел.

Вернувшись в зал, я стал искать Леру глазами. Германики нигде не было. Я уже испугался, что она ушла, но вдруг увидел ее за дальним столиком в углу рядом с тем самым мудаком-режиссером.

Стоило ли мне вмешиваться? Я неуверенно подошел к ним.

Лера была увлечена разговором. Она не то не заметила моего приближения, не то не отреагировала на него. Я положил руку ей на плечо.  
Режиссер поднял на меня глаза. Мне показалось, что его зрачки слегка расширены. Может, он был под чем-то. Или просто на нервах.  
Сережка была у него в левом ухе. Но все равно в его наружности было что-то педерастическое.

\- А это-то кто? – прищурился он. – А, знаю. Братья-нарики из «Агаты Кристи». Со всем говнороком уже переспала?..  
\- Полегче, урод!  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?!

Мы сцепились. Я ударил его в лицо. И тут же получил ответный. Боль прошлась по скуле, короткой вспышкой в глазах. Я чуть задохнулся, перевел дыхание и нанес еще пару ударов. Больше наугад.  
Он бил точнее, и я машинально схватился за подбородок.

Нас растащили. Николаса увели куда-то в сторону, и я потерял его из вида. Меня толкали в сторону выхода, я оглянулся, обнаружил Леру рядом. И мы с ней через минуту уже оказались вытеснены за порог клуба.

Боли не чувствовалось, но это, должно быть, просто в горячке. Рот наполнялся металлическим привкусом. Я зло сплюнул на землю. Легонько кружилась голова, не то от нервов, не то от виски.  
Лера обвила мою руку и робко прижалась к плечу. Она едва заметно дрожала. Мне показалась, она чуть держится на ногах. Шпильки делали их совсем хрупкими.  
Я потянулся ее поцеловать, но вовремя одумался. И просто уткнулся носом ей в макушку.  
Нас окатил шум улицы. И обдало волной движения магистрали. Мы стояли посреди тротуара. Люди шли куда-то нескончаемым потоком. Казалось, все на нас подозрительно смотрят.  
Лера встревоженно отстранилась и полезла в сумочку.

\- Давай такси…  
\- Погоди, я покурю.  
\- Ты успеешь, пока я вызываю.

Повернувшись спиной к улице, словно заслоняясь от нее, я вытряхнул сигарету из пачки. Кровь еще сочилась. Тонкая пленочка разбитой губы прилипала к фильтру. Я скривился от боли.

Подъехавшая машина казалась последним оплотом.  
Тесное пространство салона сомкнулось вокруг. Дверца успокаивающе хлопнула. Лера привалилась ко мне. Вид у нас, вероятно, был довольно расхристанный. Я шмыгнул носом, потер подбородок и взглянул на руку.  
Водитель не задавал лишних вопросов. Это утешало. Мы развернулись и бесшумно влились в череду красных огней на шоссе.

Минут через двадцать мы остановились возле лериной пятиэтажки. По факту, я давно уже жил у нее в квартире, хоть и снимал комнату на другом конце города.  
Пошатываясь, я прошел на кухню. Со вчерашнего дня еще оставалось полбутылки виски.  
Пить было больно. Я прислонил к лицу прохладную стенку стакана. И сидел так долго, замерев и закрыв глаза.

Из ванной донесся Лерин голос. Я с трудом поднялся и прошел в комнату.  
Она легла туда прямо в одежде. Платье намокло. Складочки прилипли к плечам, прозрачные, как стрекозиные крылышки.  
Руки ее спокойно лежали по краям бортика. Татуировки на их белизне выделялись особенно резко и отчетливо. Почувствовав, что я здесь, она открыла глаза.

\- Иди сюда…

Лера поймала меня за край одежды и легонько, полушутя потянула к себе.

Я перешагнул через бортик ванны и опустился в воду напротив Леры, поджавшей со смехом ноги. Вода поднялась через край и струйки ее полились на кафель.  
Одежда моментально намокла и стала тяжелой. Тепло воды приносило с собой странное успокоение. Я откинулся назад, прислонившись затылком к стене.  
Губа побаливала. Я потрогал рукой горячую, пульсирующую переносицу, и мне показалось, что она опухла.  
Хотелось курить. Я понял, что сигареты лежат в нагрудном кармане, и схватился за грудь. Но все было нормально. Они не успели промокнуть. Вода до них пока не добралась. Я достал полупустую пачку, вытряхнул из нее зажигалку и закурил.  
Я кинул сигареты на шкафчик рядом и погрузился глубже в воду.

\- У меня в пятницу интервью для Rolling Stone, - неожиданно вспомнил я. – И съемка для них.  
\- А перенести никак?

Я скептически приподнял уголок рта.

\- Навряд ли. Кто ж ее перенесет. И как я это объясню?  
Лера взяла край моей рубашки и меланхолично мяла теперь в руках уголок мокрой ткани.  
\- Скажешь, что ты упал. Вот в ванной поскользнулся и упал.

Новая затяжка не получалась. Сигарета намокла в пальцах и погасла. Я повертел ее в руке и отрешенно ткнул о бортик.  
Вода уже совсем остыла. Голова почему-то стала яснее. Но в теле чувствовалась страшная слабость и разбитость. Я только сейчас ощутил, до чего ужасно устал.  
Я неуверенно поднялся и выбрался из ванны, придерживаясь за края. Зеркало на шкафчике подергивала пелена водяного пара. Я стер ее. На ладони остались капельки воды. Губа покраснела и припухла, переносица – тоже.  
Наклонившись к поверхности, я с минуту пристально себя разглядывал. Я так и думал.

Вода с одежды стекала на пол. Становилось холодно. Я машинально начал сдирать с себя мокрую рубашку и повернулся к выходу.

– Погоди!  
– Сейчас мы будем тебя лечить…  
Лера потянулась к шкафчику. Открыла и достала пачку пластырей. Они были странные, черного цвета, с какими-то черепами и костями на обороте.  
– Спокойно, не дергайся.  
– Ай, больно, – скривился я, зажмурившись.  
– Анестезия.

Она прикоснулась к моей щеке прохладными губами. В ее дыхании сквозили нотки алкоголя.


	5. Роллинг Стоун

_Пьяные танцы модных бл*дей,_   
_А как же интервью с Роллинг Стоуном?_   
_«Ляпис Трубецкой»_

Спуститься в метро было не самым лучшим решением.  
В вагоне на меня косились. То ли потому что узнали, то ли потому что не узнавали. Поправляя воротник пальто, я с тоской поглядывал в сторону выхода.  
Крупные, смахивающие на мотоциклетные, очки скрывали глаза, но привлекали внимание сами по себе.

Журналист ахнул, увидев меня. Я не знал, как все это объяснить. Газеты молчали о вчерашнем инциденте. Николас, очевидно, приложил все усилия, чтобы в прессу ничего не просочилось.  
В голове была вата. Я прикрыл глаза. В памяти еще лежал лимонный свет на кафельной плитке и мерно падали из крана капли воды.

\- Поскользнулся в ванной, – буркнул я.  
– О, Боже… Ну ладно.

Евгений Левкович, а это был он, слегка похлопал меня по плечу и повел куда-то внутрь, где можно было сесть.  
Встреча была назначена в какой-то галерее. Я так и не понял, что это было за место.  
Главное, освещение тут было приятным. Свет после улицы казался не резким, стоял скорее приятный полумрак. Я почувствовал себя комфортнее и немного расслабился. Снял очки, положил их на стол и откинулся на спинку стула.  
По стенам уходили вдаль ряды тусклых черно-белых картин. Видимо, проходила какая-то выставка.  
Высоко под потолком висела тряпичная балерина. Современное искусство.

На столе появилось виски и два граненых стакана.

\- А я думал, что это у вас просто рубрика такая. Пишете, что наливаете гостям во время разговора, а на самом деле – хрен там.  
Евгений саркастически ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну что ты, это же журналистика. Тут же все по-честному.  
\- Да уж конечно…

Девушка – видимо, официантка – в белой блузочке поставила перед нами тарелку с ломтиками сыра и оливками.  
От вида пищи меня замутило. Я отмахнулся.

\- Я не буду закусывать.

Чтобы собраться, я зачем-то взял бутылку и сам стал разливать по стаканам.  
После пары глотков сознание немного прояснилось. Виски было хорошее.  
Левкович достал диктофон и, покрутив в руках черную коробочку, щелкнул чем-то сбоку и поставил на стол.  
Неформальная часть беседы закончилась. Как там говорилось в американских фильмах? Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас?..  
Я залпом допил свой стакан.

\- Твой новый альбом очень мрачный. Столько тоски, смерти, депрессии. У тебя сейчас совсем молодая аудитория. Тебя слушают подростки, дети. Ты не боишься, что это на них повлияет?  
Я поднял глаза и взглянул на балерину.  
\- Люди часто путают причину и следствие. Допустим, есть в семье мрачный, замкнутый подросток. Он соответственно и музыку слушает такую же – тяжелую, темную, депрессивную. И родители почему-то всегда уверены, что эта вся его собственная депрессивность – это все от музыки. А на самом деле все наоборот как раз. Это душа его мрачная, страдающая, тянется ко всему такому же. Но никому ведь не докажешь.  
Евгений задумался. Он осторожно подбирал слова.  
\- Однако среди твоих поклонников – ну, если брать и предыдущее творчество – довольно часты случаи суицида…

В зале как будто стало немного темнее.

\- Да, это ужасно. Мне очень тяжело думать об этом. Но знаешь. Даже самая депрессивная песня, сама по себе, не заставит человека покончить с собой. Ежели у него нет такого желания… А если у него желание есть – так он это сделает и без всяких песен.  
\- Ну ладно. Но все равно для русского слушателя такая музыка достаточно экстремальна.

Я взял одну оливку и зачем-то покрутил в пальцах.

\- Считается, что искусство не должно быть грязным. Для многих людей искусство – это нечто стерильное, выхолощенное. Красивый фасад, как у Большого театра. Они на то время, что с ним соприкасаются, словно пытаются забыть о реальной жизни, отгородиться от нее. В мире происходит множество страшных вещей. Люди просто не хотят это видеть. Пытаются делать вид, что этого нет. Хотят закрывать на это глаза.

Левкович сцепил пальцы рук и облокотился на стол. Он пристально посмотрел на меня. Во взгляде читалось внимание и сосредоточенность.  
Но мелькали и лукавые искорки доброжелательности.

\- А ты – не хочешь закрывать глаза на эти вещи?

Я нехорошо усмехнулся.

\- А я, может, и хотел бы. Но не могу.

Я машинально полез во внутренний карман за сигаретами. И уже достал пачку и открыл, но Евгений остановил меня жестом. С сожалением погладив пальцами бархатистую бумагу фильтра, я с неохотой убрал сигареты обратно.

\- Так о чем я? По какому-то закону искусство не должно показывать изнанку жизни. Касаться каких-то запретных вещей. Многие темы сразу становятся табуированными. Но искусство – это не только, вон, балерины и белые херувимчики… В этом есть лицемерия и мерзостности намного больше, чем во всей моей грязи и некрофилии.

Я снова вытащил из пиджака сигареты. Выложил их на стол.  
И попытался подняться.  
Журналист махнул рукой.

\- Да ладно, кури здесь. Ты думаешь, тут какие-то датчики поставлены?.. Да нифига. Я выяснял. В таких помещениях противопожарная защита на минимуме – гори все синим пламенем.

Он тоже пригубил из своего стакана. Потянулся и откинулся назад на спинку кресла, не сводя с меня взгляда.

\- Что бы ты хотел сказать всем тем, кто пытается запретить такую музыку?

Я глубоко затянулся. Запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и выдохнул дым. Никотин ласкал рецепторы, наполнял сознание приятным ощущением спокойствия.  
Я вздохнул и об край блюдца погасил сигарету.

\- А что мне им говорить? Просто пусть прислушаются. Пусть посмотрят вокруг. Они поймут, что в мире есть что-то темное и страшное. Что нельзя выразить словами никакой глэм-пост-панк-готик группе. И оно живет рядом с тобой. Постоянно. Как черная дыра. Оно дышит, пульсирует. Но только оступишься – и ты уже там. Ты туда попал и никогда не выберешься. И вот это, это по-настоящему страшно. Но воевать с музыкой – оно, конечно, намного проще. И приятнее.

Меня позвали на фотосессию.  
Постриженный ежиком человек с фотоаппаратом суетился вокруг. Припадал на колено, приникал к объективу, словно прицеливаясь, и отрывисто делал несколько кадров.  
Экзекуция продлилась где-то минут двадцать. Фотограф отснял необходимые снимки. Отсматривать их я отказался.

\- Не надо, я и так знаю, что выгляжу ужасно.

***

Лера сидела на постели с ноутбуком на коленях. Экран бросал голубоватый свет на ее лицо.  
Интересно, что она делала? Работала? Переписывалась? Она почти не смотрела кино, ей было неинтересно творчество других режиссеров. Общалась в Интернете сейчас уже редко. Интернет, по ее словам, был адом. Но даже в ад иногда можно спуститься, если у тебя там есть друзья.  
Лера, увидев меня, закрыла крышку.  
Я опустился на кровать и забрал у нее ноут. Он был теплым, словно тоже был живым и возбужденным. Я обнял Леру, тихонько касаясь ее груди.

Лера поймала мою руку и легонько ударила по ней.

\- Глеб, нельзя.

Она иногда разговаривала со мною, как с Моней.  
Но я уже почувствовал под пальцами теплую хрупкость ее тела. От терпкого запаха ее духов у меня пошла кругом голова.  
Я начал опускаться ниже.

\- Хочешь покосплеить «Любовью»?..

Я с неохотой остановился и просто сжал ее в объятиях, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в шею. Лера сидела спокойно и холодно. Уже оставив все поползновения, я мягко склонил ее на одеяло и вытянулся рядом.

Она деликатно высвободилась и снова вернулась к компьютеру.  
Я лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Если бы нашу жизнь снимал в кино Терри Гиллиам, то нашу комнату сейчас бы взяли сверху крупным планом, и она бы медленно вращалась, поднимаясь вверх, плавно удаляясь от камеры все дальше и дальше.

***

Когда я открыл глаза, стояла глубокая ночь. Электронные часы показывали два. В квартире горел свет. Лера лежала на диване, где постелила себе постель.  
Я встал, пошатываясь. Подошел к ней.

\- Ты не спишь?

Вероятно, нужно было что-то спросить.

\- Я не смогу уснуть. Дай мне таблетку.  
\- А где они? – прищурившись, я оглядел комнату.  
\- Вон, справа, на шкафчике.

Я протянул ей коробочку. Из-под одеяла выскользнула ее тонкая рука и обхватила стакан воды. Черная кружевная бретелька перерезала плечо. «Спасибо». Стакан стукнул о тумбочку.  
Лера сползла по подушке вниз и лежала теперь в окружении мягких кудрей. Не двигаясь, она тихо смотрела блестящими глазами в потолок. Белки ее глаз поблескивали.

\- Ну, спокойной ночи.

Не зная, что еще сказать, я повернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Мне нужно было выпить.


	6. Ссора

_От любви так много боли,_   
_Много слёз и алкоголя…_   
_«Агата Кристи»_

Первое, что я почувствовал, приходя в себя после сна – ужасное мерзкое головокружение. Оно появилось прежде, чем я открыл глаза. Казалось, голову медленно сворачивает, словно крышку бутылки.  
Сердце билось тяжело, с усилием.  
Полежав в какой-то прострации, я принял решение подняться.  
Кухню заливали яркие лучи полуденного солнца. Я зажмурился. На столе стояла пара бутылок «Хуггардена». Ненавижу пиво и никогда его не пью. Но сейчас, наверное, это было то, что нужно.  
Я сделал несколько глотков. Прохладная жидкость прокатилась по пищеводу. Но голова еще кружилась, в сознании было мутно.  
Я почувствовал чье-то немое присутствие и оглянулся. Лера стояла в дверях и пристально смотрела на меня, машинально наматывая на палец пояс своего халата.

\- Глеб, прекращай это. Ты слишком много пьешь.  
\- И что? Ты и сама пьешь.

Где-то в мозгу в тут же отозвался мотив из «Снайпера» и зазвучал мой собственный истерический голос. Я зажмурился, тряхнув головой.  
Лера со вздохом вышла из дверей и удалилась внутрь.  
Она прошла несколько кругов по комнате, но вдруг остановилась посреди как вкопанная, задрожала и всплеснула руками.

\- Я не могу так больше. Не могу!  
\- Посмотри! Посмотри на себя. На кого ты стал похож? Ты совсем забил на меня, забил на группу, забил на все! Так жить уже становится невозможно… С этим надо что-то делать, Глеб. Что с этим делать?

Она словно ждала ответ. Ждала прямо сейчас. Тогда как никакого ответа не было.  
Меня затошнило от этого тона, этой нарочитой детсадовской дидактичности. Ну вот. Она тоже признавала меня неправильным, ненормальным. Отгораживалась от меня. Выгоняла за пределы своей территории.  
Я почувствовал, как меня заполняет злость. Безумная неконтролируемая досада вскипала внутри.

\- Я могу уйти. Пожалуйста! Не можешь жить, так уйду.

Я прислонился к стене, напряженно соображая. Ключи от съемной квартиры лежали у меня в кармане. Видимо, я все же был прав, что от нее пока не отказывался.

\- Ну? Да ну нахер, к черту.

Я выругался и вышел в коридор. На полу еще валялась сумка из прошлой поездки, открытая, но не разобранная. Я опустился на корточки, застегнул ее, сжал ручку и медленно выпрямился. Кровь в голове стучала. Я прислушался; из комнаты не доносилось ни звука.  
Я дернул на себя входную дверь и оказался на лестнице. Старые стены подъезда мутно маячили перед глазами. На улице стало легче дышать. Я прошел шагом метров сто, прежде чем задумался, куда я иду и зачем. Если я собираюсь добраться до старого дома, то это явно далеко. Нужно взять такси. Вытаскивая мобильный, я украдкой косился в сторону нашего подъезда. Из него никто не выходил.  
Мы и раньше ссорились, но никогда – так сильно.

***

\- Так ты едешь? - раздался в трубке голос Кости. Позади него звучала какая-то музыка.  
\- Куда?  
\- Ну, у нас же сегодня вечеринка… в честь выхода альбома. Мы все в клубе. Тебя ждем.

Слышно было, как Бекрев немного замялся.

\- Снейк спрашивает, все ли с тобой в порядке.

Я скептически усмехнулся.

\- Да. Все отлично. Сейчас буду.


	7. Вечеринка

_Такая вот дешевая свобода…_   
_The Matrixx_

\- Вам всем нужны девочки?  
\- Ну, Косте, вон, может, мальчика.

Я опустил голову на спинку дивана и взглянул искоса на Бекрева, чтобы понаблюдать за его реакцией. Но его сегодня было не пронять.

\- Зачем мне мальчик, когда у меня есть ты? – наклонился он ко мне, противно улыбаясь и вульгарно повысив голос на два тона.  
\- Действительно, зачем, когда у тебя есть я.

Я прикрыл глаза и сполз еще ниже на сидении. Волосы царапались о кожаную обивку. Пожалуй, единственное, чего я никогда не пробовал в плане секса, это быть с мужчиной. И, наверно, и не попробую, пока буду в здравом уме.

Господи, Лера… Лера, Лера, Лера…

На меня повеяло волной сладковатого дыма. К нашему столику поднесли и раскурили кальян. После полуночи всех уже накрыло чувством расслабленности.  
Дима запрокидывал голову и забавлялся, выпуская из горла плотное белое облако дыма. Со своими цепями на голой груди в вырезе жилетки он напоминал какого-нибудь индийского огнеглотателя.

Мое сознание тоже плавно заволакивалось каким-то туманом.  
Виски и водки было много. Потом мы почему-то взяли самбуки с текилой. Очевидно, для женщин. И это было уже черт-те что. Страшно представить, что после такого станет назавтра. Но завтрашнего дня не должно было наступать, я отказывался воспринимать его существование.

Ближе к двум часам куда-то уехал Аркадин. И появились обещанные «девочки».  
С блондинистой из них Хакимов о чем-то говорил, стоя в дверях у выхода в зал. Рука его упиралась в стену. Он мягко жестикулировал. Позже они вдвоем отделились от проема и прошли внутрь.  
Провожая взглядом нашего ценителя женской красоты, я заказал себе еще шот. Тихо играла музыка. Самбука вспыхнула в бокале синим пламенем. Я выпил залпом. По горлу растекалась горечь кофейных зерен.  
Одна из девушек присела ко мне на валик дивана.  
Справа опустилась еще одна. Она сидела совсем близко, чуть касаясь меня грудью в открытом платье.  
Я повернул голову в поисках Бекрева. Но его что-то нигде не было. Видимо, он не особенно привлекал жриц любви.

Первая улыбнулась.

\- Ну что, красавчик?

Ее руки скользнули по моему плечу, за ворот рубашки. Натолкнулись на металл цепочки на шее. Ласково потеребили ее. Но, обнаружив на конце крестик, боязливо отпустили.  
И снова вернулись вниз, к пуговицам, мягко расстегивая их.  
В комнате было жарко. У меня на лице выступили и замерли прозрачные капельки.  
Она дышала мне куда-то в шею, я чувствовал ее дыхание. Влажные губы ее дотрагивались до кожи, поднимаясь все выше.  
Вдруг она коснулась языком моего уха. Я внутренне вздрогнул. Лера тоже иногда так делала.

\- Стой.

Получилось немного хрипло.

\- Не надо.

Я отстранился. Она посмотрела немного удивленно, но спокойно.  
Я сел ровно и машинально начал застегивать рубашку. Голова кружилась.

\- Тебе уже заплатили?  
\- Да. Но если ты…

Я машинально вытащил бумажник и сунул ей в чашечки бюстгальтера пару купюр:

\- Иди.  
\- И ты тоже иди, - кивнул я второй девушке на выходе.

***

Димы в зале не было. Блондинки тоже. Я усмехнулся.  
Зато был Бекрев. Костя отрешенно сидел на краю дивана.  
Я никогда не видел его таким пьяным.  
Он поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошел. Долго, несколько секунд мутно глядел на меня и снова опустил голову.  
Я хотел пошутить, сказать что-то. Но замер в нерешительности, словно почувствовав всю неуместность этого.  
Он вытащил откуда-то мятую пачку сигарет. Вытряхнул из нее одну и взял в рот. Кончик сигареты в его губах взлетел вверх. Костя рассеянно шарил по карманам и вокруг себя, ничего не находя.  
Я молча щелкнул зажигалкой и поднес к его лицу. Человеку всегда жизненно необходимо покурить, когда он и сам в дым.

Он потянулся к вытянувшемуся огоньку пламени.  
Почему люди так похоже чуть наклоняют голову, когда хотят прикурить и когда тянутся поцеловаться? Я никогда раньше не замечал этого.

Костя приподнялся. И вдруг резко обхватил меня за плечи и впился губами в мои губы.  
Это был не тот поцелуй, которым можно обменяться от избытка дружеских чувств или просто по приколу. Требовательный, изучающий, его язык стремился проникнуть внутрь. Вкус алкоголя мешался с кофеином. Костины руки уже двигались к моему затылку.  
Я оттолкнул его. Не жестко, но сильно.

\- Кость… Костя, ты чего?  
\- Глеб… Черт, прости… Извини меня.

Он растерянно схватился за лицо, чуть не сбивая очки. Стекла от прикосновения затуманились. Он машинально снял их протереть. Ничего, видимо, толком не разбирая. Но надел тут же снова.  
Пошатываясь, он стоял, кусая губы и не зная, что еще сказать.  
Первый шок проходил, и во мне поднималась злоба.

\- Так вот тебе зачем надо со мной ездить! Помогать, бл*дь, он будет… Твою мать… Я, блин, понял. Все понял…

Путаясь в коридорах клуба, я бросился на улицу. Цифры телефона такси не слушались. Фонари шатались перед глазами.


	8. Германика. Больница

_Что же такое? Всё это снится…_   
_Этот диагноз, эта больница._   
_ГС_

Я очнулся глубоко за полдень. Волосы и рубашка еще пахли кальяном. В голове всплывали кадры вчерашней вечеринки. Но еще до них сознание заполнила боль.  
Дома надрывался телефон. Видимо, он звонил уже очень давно. Я нашарил рукою трубку и нажал на прием.

– Алло.  
– Алло, Глеб, блеать, ты где? До тебя дозвониться не могут, – голос Снейка звучал резко и взволнованно, – Германика в больнице.  
– Лера? Что случилось?  
– Таблетки. Отравление. Говорят, попытка самоубийства…

Голос Димы начал доноситься приглушенно, как сквозь вату. Мне снова стало казаться, что я сплю. Реальность словно отодвинулась куда-то в пространстве. Очертания комнаты исказились.  
На некие доли секунды я перестал понимать, где я.  
Мысли спутались. Мне что-то нужно было спросить, но я словно забыл язык, я не знал, как это сформулировать. Все слова были слишком страшными. Их нельзя было произносить вслух.

– Как… Как она?  
– Жива. Уже нормально. Она вне опасности, – быстро проговорил Снейк, словно стремясь казенной больничной формулировкой внушить мне спокойствие.  
– Где она лежит?  
– Сейчас адрес скажу, – Снейк углубился в поиск чего-то. – Записывай, а то забудешь!

***

Лера откинулась обратно на подушку и закрыла глаза. Казалось, она уснула. Но вдруг ресницы ее снова распахнулись.

– В газетах уже все есть? – устало, равнодушным голосом поинтересовалась она.  
– Пока только «Желтая» и «Экспресска» написали, – успокаивающе сказал Снейк. – Ничего страшного, мы дадим опровержение, если ты хочешь.  
– Хочу, – Лера снова закрыла глаза. – А что ты им скажешь?..  
– Что-нибудь придумаем. Скажем, что это ты просто в своем новом фильме снимаешься. А газетчики как всегда все переврали. И в прессу так просочилось.  
– Что, это очень похоже на мои фильмы, да? – измученно засмеялась она.

Снейк неуверенно улыбнулся, словно желая разрядить обстановку.

– Николаса в той статье в «Желтой» попросили прокомментировать эту новость про тебя. Он сказал, что Германика живет по науке Уайльда – ее жизнь подражает искусству.

Его слова звучали где-то на периферии сознания. Звук их очень раздражал. «Господи, зачем он все это говорит?..» - пронеслось у меня в голове. Я досадливо качнул головой и опустился на колени перед постелью Леры. Поймал ее руку и прижал к лицу.  
Ее ладонь была легкой и прохладной. Красный лак ногтей ярко горел на бледной коже.  
Лера лежала спокойная и бесстрастная. Она не то слушала, что говорит Хакимов, не то не обращала на него внимания и думала о чем-то своем.

– Как там Моня? – немного помолчав, спросила она.  
– Я о нем позабочусь, – улыбнулся Снейк. – С ним все будет в порядке.


	9. В баре. Эпилог.

\- Господи, она ведь чуть не умерла… Она могла умереть из-за меня. Господи-господи.

Я в бессилии уронил голову на руки и лежал так какое-то время. Издалека доносилась какая-то негромкая приглушенная музыка. Но сознание не фиксировало это, оно было словно обернуто в вату. Когда я поднял голову, у меня перед глазами маячили размытые пятна.  
Дима наклонился и отодвинул стакан с виски, чтобы я случайно не сшиб его локтем.

\- Как будто мне мало этих девочек… Мало этого груза…

Я задохнулся и замолчал.

Снейк заговорил спокойно, размеренно.

\- Те, кто хотят умереть, умирают, Глеб.

Его челка мягко, словно вороново крыло, ложилась на лицо, закрывая собой половину. Он будто поймал мой взгляд и убрал ее. На меня смотрели два больших светло-серых глаза. Они казались совсем огромными.  
Хакимов положил мне на плечо руку. Я чувствовал на себе ее тяжесть. Она легла на мою спину, шершаво гладя верх-вниз по ткани рубашки. Наконец Дима мягко потрепал меня и убрал ладонь.

\- «Чуть не умерла»… Черта с два она умрет. Все умрут, а она останется!

Он взял свой стакан и машинально качнул виски в нем.

\- Германика тобой просто управляет. Держит тебя на коротком поводке. Как собачку свою. Ей показалось, что ты стал отбиваться от рук. Боится, бросишь ее. Вот она и…  
\- Да как ты такое говорить-то можешь, сволочь! Лера любит меня. И я люблю ее, – неуверенно добавил я. – Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое? Ты хоть одну из своих крашеных шлюх любил?  
Я резко встал с места, так что в глазах потемнело. Испугавшись, что мы собираемся уходить, в проеме возникла официантка со счетом. Я кинул, не глядя, на стойку несколько купюр из бумажника. И развернулся к выходу.

Снейк поднялся, пытаясь меня остановить. Я видел в зеркалах интерьера, как он махнул несколько раз рукой, что-то крича мне вслед, но не обернулся.  
Идти было некуда. Мысли разрывали черепную коробку. Это было невыносимо. Каждая секунда приносила боль.  
В голове мелькали кадры событий последних дней. Жуткий концерт в N–ске, драка, скандал, Лера в больничной палате. Каждое воспоминание вспыхивало в сознании новой вспышкой стыда, злости, отчаяния.  
Нужно было просто забыться. Не чувствовать этой боли.

Я оказался на своей съемной квартире. Сам не помню, как. Алкоголь обжигал горло. Но легче особо не становилось. Так прошел этот день, и возможно, начался следующий. А может быть, несколько дней.

А потом наступила темнота.


	10. Больница. Глеб

Постскриптум.

Мне поставили капельницу. Я, лежа, меланхолично наблюдал за прозрачной трубочкой, тянущейся от моего локтя.  
Первое время я пробовал копаться в телефоне, но скоро левая рука устала, и я опустил ее. И стал просто лежать, безучастно глядя в пространство.  
Утром я не мог думать о пище – горло сжималось. В обед принесли бульон. Я ел его и вспоминал о том, как в детстве всегда долго водил по поверхности супа ложкой, пытаясь собрать все плавающие желтые пятна в одно.  
Вечером в палату пришла Германика.  
Она рыдала, упав мне на грудь, изредка поднимая заплаканное лицо. Я слизывал ее слезы кончиком языка. Они тоже были теплые и соленые, как бульон.

Позже позвонил Хакимов, откуда-то из Петербурга. Взволнованно желал мне скорее прийти в себя. Рассказывал, что уже договорился там по поводу концертов, и даже «Агату Кристи» на афишах напишут совсем мелкими буквами – я и не увижу.

Дискотека продолжалась. И на ней уже поставили очередной трек.


End file.
